Aphmau fnaf novelization
by XxxGlitterBombxxX
Summary: Aphmau decides to work as the night guard for Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria (Novelization of Aphmau's playthrough of fnaf)


**Night 1**

**12:00 AM**

Amber eyes thoughtfully scanned the small, cramped office, small fingers twirling a long strand of raven hair. The young woman's uniform was ironed to a crisp, clean state and a golden tag was clipped precariously on her left breast pocket.

_'Aphmau' _it read.

A desk was pushed clumsily against the wall, a computer placed on the centre with bits of trash surrounding it. Next to a phone was a small fan, the air slightly cooling the musky office. Looking up, there was a poster of the animatronics themselves on stage with the word 'CELEBRATE' written in bolded letters. There was an array of drawings by children scattered across the wall and a cupcake plushie with big eyes sat atop one of the monitors, seemingly staring at her.

Satisfied (and slightly creeped out) with her scrutiny, Aphmau plopped herself onto the office chair (where she proceeded to spin around for a concerning amount of time) and glanced curiously at the two buttons on either side of the room, her gaze eventually resting on a small tablet tucked carefully next to the phone.

_'99% huh?' _she thought, watching the little bar. Picking it up, she pressed down on the touchpad and looked at the colourful animatronic animals on stage, while randomly flicking through other cameras.

**RING, RING, RING.**

"Eh? Hello?" Her voice squeaked, and her cheeks went red when she realized she nearly fell out of her office chair from surprise. Shaking her head, she picked up the tablet and began flicking through the cameras.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I'm here to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night-"

"WOO! Woo is that somebody?" Aphmau's wide gaze rested on the parts and service room where she noticed a Freddy lookalike staring eerily at the camera. Squinting, she flicked to the show stage and let out a breath she'd been holding.

'It was just a suit. Freddy didn't actually move, because that would be crazy,' she thought, silently reprimanding herself. Then she remembered the phone guy.

"Oh! Never mind, never mind! Alright gotta listen to phone message!"

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine-"

"I'll do fine" She repeated, nodding her head in agreement.

"-So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know -".

"Alright…Okay…" she mumbled.

"-Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person-"

"Damage to property or person... Alright, this seems-this seems pretty good, really good-" she murmured, checking on the animatronics and seeing them all in place. "Doing a good job so far…wasting my battery; shouldn't do that…" She said after glancing at the power bar.

"-bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah, now-"

"Blah, blah, blah." She repeated, not processing most of what was being said as she continued to flick through the cameras.

"-that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night-"

"Q-quirky?" She pulled a face and her brows furrowed in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

"-but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and-we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay-"

"Special in the hearts of children…Okay!" She echoed, an odd look on her face, as if she was trying to understand something.

"-So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit-"

Out of habit, her head began to bob up and down in a nod, before his words caught up and she realized the implications, causing her to jerk back in disbelief.

That's a joke…right? They can't actually be able to move…right?!

Her silent questioning went unanswered as the phone guy continued.

"-Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night…someth-"

"WHAT!?" her scream echoed throughout the pizzeria as she stared in horrified silence at the phone.

"-ing about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too-"

"What?" she gaped at the phone with a confused and angered expression, but what mostly caught her attention were two words.

'Used to' what did that mean?!

"-But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know-"

"Can I skip this guy?" by now her expression was blank and utterly disbelieving of the carelessness of the man's words.

"-Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."

She made an odd sound and stared at the phone with a comical but confused expression.

"-They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit-"

"WHAT!?"

"-Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices."

Her mouth now hung open and her breath hitched.

"-especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could-"

She then looked around the small office while throwing her hands in the air, as if saying 'This guy…'

"-Cause a bit of discomfort...and death-"

"Excuse me?! How does this…" She waved her hands around and made a weird sound.

"-Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah no crap! I wouldn't have signed up for this job, had I known exactly what you're telling me! I'm not even listening to you anymore!" She glared at the phone and then realised that she might've missed something important while ranting.

"-if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." With that, phone guy ended his call while leaving a horrified, shocked and angry Aphmau.

"Pfft, not conserving power at all…" she said, miserable.

She checked the show stage and saw that none of them had moved. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened when she saw that a full two hours had passed.

**2:00 AM**

"Alright, it's 2AM, so I've listened to this guy…for quite a while. I should be perfectly fine! Just gotta make sure that uh…" She checked the show stage again and felt relief wash over her "Alright, they're still there…little cheeky, cheeky bastards going on over there…alright."

She glanced at the metal doors then at the poster featuring the very animatronics out to murder her.

"Alright…look at them all celebrating here. How're kids liking this stuff? Seriously!" She huffed and stared at the animatronics on stage while they stared forward with a lifeless gaze. Although she may have been a bit biased due to them trying to kill her, she still couldn't understand why kids liked being near them.

"Alright, so let's just wait a little bit, light uhh-" she pressed the button labelled light and a flickering light turned on, showing no one. "So, any action I do, and I've been doing it a lot because I wasn't aware of the fact that I had to listen to the whole uh…shfeal, of the guy telling me that I might get my FACE ripped off!" she suddenly barked, then continued to check the doors and camera.

"Umm, anything that I do from here on out basically wastes power, and that's not a good thing because I only have-" she glanced at the power bar.

**66%**

"Sixty-six powe-THEY ARE GONNA MOVE!" she squinted her eyes at the animatronics on stage when she barked those words. "They're gonna move! They're gonna move! They're gonna do it!" She suddenly smiled, a hysterical look entering her eyes. "Soon…soon…"

Aphmau suddenly felt stupid and shook her head, checking the cameras once again.

The colourful animals were still there, looking creepy.

"Maybe I can make it to 6:00 AM without them actually moving…They haven't moved one bit." She said, staring at the show stage with focused eyes, then put the camera down with a satisfied breath.

"Doing good. Doing very good for my first night on the job! If I do say so myself! I have no idea what kind of company make animatronics-" She screeched at her highest pitch and began frantically switching through the cameras.

Where's the Bunny and Duck/Chicken?

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...Okay!" She repeated while flicking through the tablet. When she landed on Pirate Cove she read the sign seated outside.

_'Sorry! Out of Order'_ it read.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare-I can't tell!" She stared at the tablet calculatedly and put it down, slumping on the chair and checking the door lights again.

"Okay...good…" Picking up the tablet again, she continued to flick through all the cameras.

"Where are they at? Where are ye at ya-Uh oh! Ooh! I see you!" She peered at Bonnie who was still in the same spot she saw him before and continued.

"Your not-you still haven't moved" She mentally heaved a sigh of relief that the bear hadn't moved from his spot.

"Let's see, is there anyone close to me? That's what matters-Camera disabled, audio only! Whaaa!?" She growled and her Sassmau persona instantly activated.

"Oh don't you daaare come anywhere close to my little hideout here! I will make sure I-I err- I will make sure...I-I-I-I'll bust your face a little bit...I-I-I uh...I need a stick...I need a stick…" Her voice suddenly lost its sass and she was back to flicking through the cameras, while also wondering why she got sassy (and crazy with all the talking she's been doing).

**4:00 AM**

"Alright...Freddy hasn't moved. Big guy, big Freddy hasn't moved. One bit. That's good!" She checked the door lights and smiled when she found no animatronics peeking in. "That's good! I'm doing such a good job so far! It's 4 AM and I only have to make it to 6 o'clock! Go off light!" She said after the button jammed a bit. "D-don't freak me out like tha-Why is there an evil cupcake over there?!" She jabbed a finger at the pink cupcake that continued to stare at her and went back to work after giving it a suspicious glare.

"Not panicking whatsoever! I am so proud of myself! What's that? Is that anything? I can't tell there's so much static!" she pursed her lips and squinted into the dark area in the hall, trying to locate something before giving up and flicking through the cameras again when she saw Bonnie in the same spot. After peering at him she changed the camera when suddenly the screen went black and she frantically switched to other cameras which also turned black and to static.

"What was that?! What was that!? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She put the tablet down and pushed the light buttons again and taking a deep breath. "I'm freaking out a little! I just need to calm down...4 AM such a good job...Why're all those cameras out?" She murmured while checking the door lights. She picked up the tablet again and was relieved to see that it was working again.

Freddy still there. Bonnie in hallway-

...!

"Nononono! Don't get any ideas...Don't get any ideas...Don't you dare get any ideas. Yeah, don't you EVER come down that hallway! I will-I will stick you...I-I have a stick and I am not afraid to-oh oh eeh, eeh de, de, de, de, de…" Her rant trailed off into bizarre clicking noises as she checked the door lights. She had to admit though, it was really nerve whacking when she thought about it. She had to sit in the office until her shift was over and then someone would probably come and help her or the animatronics would stop and go back to stage. The other nerve whacking part was having to try and survive until then by checking the cameras and keeping her power high.

'It sounds like some kinda horror game!' she mused.

She checked the cameras again and came up with nothing, so she put the tablet down and checked the left door lights.

She screamed at her highest note and slammed her hand on the door button, which came down with a THUD, shielding her from the purple bunny which stood outside her door.

_(Bonnie's POV)_

'Ow'

His ears curled up in discomfort.

_(Freddy's POV)_

'Ow'

So it was a female guard. A squeamish one.

_(Chika's POV)_

'Damn girl'

_(Normal POV)_

Aphmau sat there in shock for a bit before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Pfft! That wasn't so bad!" While she looked calm on the outside, she was internally freaking out while her heart was dancing the tango. 'That has gotta be one of the most horrifying experiences of my life!'

Glancing at her power bar, her breath hitched and she glanced at the clock too before finally deciding to be careful when using her power.

**5:00 AM**

Power Left: 33%

Breathing out a sigh, she checked the tablet again and flicked through the cameras before stopping at the show stage, which had Freddy staring eerily at the camera.

"Ooh!" She quickly put it down and checked the right door light and stared warily at the door that Bonnie had appeared at.

"Keep that door cloooosed! Don't come into my house...I must protect this house!" She didn't know when she started sprouting nonsense and became paranoid. "I close this one too!" With that, she shut the other door and unknowingly breathed a sigh of relief.

...

"Yep! 26% power left! I'll probably be fine I think...Is he still there?" She checked the Bonnie door light and smiled when she couldn't see him there. "I think I have power to spare on my first nigh-"

She stopped talking and furrowed her brows.

What did she mean by 'First night'? There was no way in heck she was gonna come back to this place again, so why did she say it as if she was coming back?

"...I think I'm doing a good job! Good job, if I do say so myself! These animatronic creatures trying to-just stuffing me into the suit, which is just so rude!" She checked the lights and deemed it safe to open the doors, as her power was draining fast.

"Gotta conserve power...Alright, so just gotta wait until 6 o'clock...6 o'clock," She flicked through the cameras and still saw the two animatronics missing, and Freddy still staring at the camera.

After a few seconds she started to twitch and desperation entered her voice.

"6 o'clock...Come on 6 o'clock!" She checked the light. "First night on the job! 8% power left!" She glanced at the doors again furrowed her brows in worry.

What if she didn't make it? What if she was caught and stuffed in a suit with only her eyes and teeth living? She still needed to brush her teeth and catch up on the new episodes of Steven Universe!

She shook her head of these thoughts and checked the doors again and glanced at the time.

What if-

**_DING DONG DING DONG_**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! YES! Ah, first night on the job and I didn't get stuffed into an animatronic body suit and the kids are now all rush-I don't know what kids would be here at 6 AM honestly...!" She was too caught up in her excitement to even think about the cheers of random children.

"Screw you guys, I am going home!"


End file.
